dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic Patrol
The '''Galactic Patrol' also known as the Space Police and the Galaxy Police is a cosmic police force that is led directly by the Galactic King and helps keep order throughout the . While many of the members are powerful, they do not have enough power to oppose the Frieza Force or the Saiyans.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The Galactic Patrol also upholds a strict law forbidding the usage of time travel. Biography Background The Galactic Patrol has been around for at least a couple hundred years as they are mentioned in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock by Chilled upon his arrival on Planet Plant when he decides to disguise himself and his soldiers as members of the Space Police in order to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his two men, Toobi and Cabira, and bring whoever defeated them to him. Turles' second in command Amond was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy before being arrested by the Galactic Police and imprisoned on planet Nutts.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 The Galactic Patrol first actual appearance is in a trilogy of one shot manga by Akira Toriyama known as the "Galactic Patrol series".Interview with Akira Toriyama, Sachie-chan Gū!! & Jiya collected volume, April 4, 2014 They first appear near the end of Sachie-chan Guu!! where they arrest the Mil Clan after Sachie defeats them and rewards both her and Zarid Galactic Patrol medals for their help saving planet Octo. In Jiya, one of the members known as Jiya ends up on Earth where he fights against Steth a rogue member of the Galactic Patrol who attempts to take over the planet with the help of the insect race known as the Mogans and uncovers the lies he reported about the planet. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman A Galactic Patrolman named Jaco came to Earth in order to stop a dangerous invader. Jaco says that the Galactic Patrol only has 38 members and they operate under the direct orders of the Galactic King, who is shown to be a Martian in a flashback that also shows a Namekian and a Tech-Tech alien in their ranks. It is very hard to become a member, as currently, there is only a 5/9 (55%) chance to become one. Jaco also says he is the third shortest member of the Galactic Patrol, and he is 4'10".Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Resurrection ‘F’ Jaco appears and fights alongside the Dragon Team against the Frieza Force. Dragon Ball Super Jaco manages to arrest Geppuman on Zuno's Planet while taking Bulma to see Zuno. In the Universe 6 Saga, Jaco introduces the Galactic King to the Z Fighters as they attend the Tournament of Destroyers. Prior to this the galactic patrol did not acknowledge the existence of any supernatural beings like the God of Destruction Beerus and only knew of them as simply being legends. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after crashing his spaceship in Conton City, Jaco meets the Future Warrior whom he offers to train as a new Galactic Patrol cadet while he waits for the Galactic Patrol to send someone to pick him up. Jaco's State-of-the-Art Radio appears as an accessory while his patrol uniform appears as a clothing option called Jaco's Suit. Additionally their are color customizable outfits called Elite Suit based on Jaco's Suit though they feature different symbols such as the Demon, Crane, Turtle, Capsule Corp., Ginyu Force, or Red Ribbon Army. Inside the Satan House time rift anomaly, Jaco joins the Saiya Squad in defending Earth from various threats in exchange for them assisting him in finding parts of his ship, which the Future Warrior can assist them with as Great Saiyaman III. While working with the Saiya Squad Jaco notes there are only 38 Galactic Patrolman, though Great Saiyaman 2 assumes he means 38,000 as she notes 38 seems to small a number to police the whole galaxy but Jaco explains their just aren't that many planets with intelligent life in the galaxy before noting the Earth has Saiyans, Namekians, and Frieza Race living on it (as he is unaware some of the members of these races are undercover Time Patrollers sent to investigate the time rift their timeline exists within) in addition to the native Earthlings and that its a dangerous planet to police all on his own. One of the Time Patrollers investigating the anomaly, a Majin named Nanmai worries about that Jaco might arrest her and her fellow Time Patroller's investigating the anomaly if they find out they are Time Patrollers. However, if the Warrior bonds with Jaco while he is their chosen instructor, Jaco will reveal he is aware of their work in the Time Patrol and does not see their actions as a violation of the law. In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is a Saiyan Galactic Patrolman named Tyber who appears as an Enemy NPC. Despite his scary appearance and demeanor, he is said to have a strong sense of justice and dedicated to vanquish evil. If the Nintendo 3DS's clock is changed in-between play sessions or the Game Card is played on a different 3DS system, Jaco will appear when Adventure Mode is started and warn them that manipulating time is a crime. He will also explain that current daily events will be unavailable for a few days. Members *Galactic King (leader) *Jaco *Jiya *Merus *Steth (former) *A Namekian *A Tech-Tech alien *''35 other members'' *Tyber - A Saiyan member with a strong sense of justice.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Chiwak - A low ranking member who is the same race as Jaco with adequate power. Fused Members *Great JacoDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *JanksDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Trivia *The Galactic Patrols symbol is different in its manga appearances prior to Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. In Sachie-chan Guu!!, Sachie has a birthmark on her bottom that resembles the patrols older sign. *While the Galactic Patrol is authorized to arrest individuals who break the law by manipulate time and/or the development Time Travel technology, it is implied in the Xenoverse series that the law they enforce is unrelated to the Time Patrol who defend history and uphold the natural laws that govern time. It is also implied that the law existed even before Chronoa outlawed the use of Time Machines (save for those sanctioned for the Time Patrol) which was only created by Chronoa after Future Trunks' use of his mother's Time Machine to change history, as Jaco mentions the law in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman which is takes before the start of Dragon Ball. Gallery DB Fusions Saiyan Patrolman Tyber (Character Profile).png|Tyber's character profile in Dragon Ball Fusions DB Fusions Saiyan Patrolman Tyber (Status Profile).png|Tyber in Dragon Ball Fusions Chiwak.png|Chiwak in Dragon Ball Fusions DBFusions-Great Jaco Screenshot 002.png|Great Jaco's japanese character profile in Dragon Ball Fusions DBFusions-Great Jaco Screenshot 001.png|Great Jaco in Dragon Ball Fusions IMG 0897.JPG|Janks in Dragon Ball Fusions References Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Police Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Z Fighters Support